


Whatever's Happened

by lha



Series: Gabriel Lorca: Child-whisperer [12]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Children, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, non-toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lha/pseuds/lha
Summary: A grown Daisy turns up unexpectedly on Gabriel's doorstep.





	Whatever's Happened

**Author's Note:**

> This story does contain non-graphic references to domestic violence.

“Daisy?” Gabriel asked, turning the corner towards the front door of his apartment and coming up short at seeing the young woman standing outside it. It had been long day and his mind had already been on what he could have for supper, but his surprise at finding her there was instantly forgotten when she turned to look at him, her eyes red rimmed and clearly distraught. 

“What’s happened?” he asked, stepping closer only for the restrained teers to start pouring down her cheeks. She was holding Sophie close to her chest and her hand went down to stroke Euan’s hair as the two year old hid behind her leg. He was clutching at her trousers and peering up at Gabriel with uncharacteristic trepidation, another sign that something was very wrong.

“Let’s get you three inside,” he said, when it became clear that Daisy wasn’t able or willing to say anything. Opening his front door, Gabriel was increasingly aware that he had no idea how to handle this sort of thing. He ushered them into his living room and when Daisy stalled, encouraged her sit down on the sofa. Abandoning his work case, and unfastening his jacket, he sat on the coffee table opposite them. 

“I’m sorry,” Daisy suddenly said, “Dad and Pa are away visiting Jess and…. I didn’t… I didn’t know where else to go.”

“You will always be welcome here Daisy, always.” He reached out and placed a hand on her knee, trying to read what he could from her stance.

“I don’t even have anything…” she said with a hiccoughing sob. He’d clocked the lack of paraphernalia and even the lack of outdoor clothes. 

“Well my replicator is at your disposal. Euan, would you like to help me get some drinks?” The boy glanced up at his mother before sliding off the seat and taking Gabriel’s hand. 

“Cap’in has milk?” he asked quietly.

“I think we might even manage warm milk if you like, and maybe some tea for your mom?” 

It was the work of moments to order the drinks and he let the toddler take his cup back across by himself as Gabriel followed with two mugs of tea. Daisy seemed to have taken the moment to gather herself a little and had opened her blouse so that she could feed her youngest. 

“Thank you,” she said, with an a wavering smile. They slid into silence as both the youngsters drank their milk and even before he was finished, Euan had tipped over into sleep and only the no drip lid on his cup saved Gabriel’s sofa cushions. Snagging a throw from the back of the rocking chair, Gabriel tucked it around the sleeping child, as Daisy lifted Sophie up to rest against her shoulder.

“Thank you,” she said again. “I…” she trailed off, stroking the soft fluff that was Sophie’s hair. 

“She looks just like you did the first time I saw you,” Gabriel said quietly. “I don’t think I’d ever seen a baby that young, up close before. I was terrified, didn’t even hold you.”

“That’s hard to believe,” she snorted gently. “You’ve always been so good with us.”

“But it is true. I only ended up holding Jess because Hugh had to go and rescue you from pillaging the dessert table at a Starfleet brass party. I never looked back though…” Daisy was crying again. “I would do anything for any of you Darlin’, and whatever the matter is, we’ll see you through.”

“Simon, he… he hasn’t been… he’s been so angry,” she said in a sudden rush. “I don’t know if he changed when I had Euan or if… if I never noticed when I was posted on the Endeavour. Maybe spending so much time together...”

“Whatever’s happened Daisy, it was absolutely not your fault.” Gabriel said firmly. “Has he hurt you? Any of you?”

“No. Well… he tried. He… Euan was at nursery and I shut myself in the bathroom with Soph. He… I don’t know. Eventually he left and I just ran. Oh Captain….” She was clearly trying to repress her sobs, but her frame was wracked with them. His heart was breaking for her, for the young carefree girl and the competent Lieutenant. He knelt on the floor in front of her.

“You did the right thing Darlin’. You kept safe and when you could you got out. I am so proud of you.” Kneeling up he asked, “can I hug you?” She nodded, biting her lip. He gathered her up as best he could, trying not to squash Sophie as he held her close. “I’m so proud and I love you so much Darlin’.”

He rubbed her back as she cried, her head tucked into his shoulder. 

“Have you spoken to anyone else?” he asked quietly after a few minutes when her tears had eased again.

“I reported it to the civil security authority after I’d picked up Euan. I love Simon, I really do but… They… they’re going to track and detain him but I just couldn’t go back to the house...”

“Of course not,” he said, allowing her to sit back upright. “Do you want to put Euan down in the spare room? I can put up the crib for Sophie, if he’ll be ok in the bed?” He’d been given the collapsible crib at least partly in jest but it had had its fair share of use over the years.

“I… yes.” She checked the time and sighed again. “That would be good. I’ll need to change them and…”

“Well you know where the replicator is,” he said standing and trying to hide a grimace as his back protested. “I’ll take Euan through and get everything sorted.”

“Thank you Captain,” she said with another tired smile.

“You are more than welcome,” he replied, reaching out to squeeze her arm and place a kiss on the crown of her head. “And when they’re settled, we can talk some more. Or you can have ice-cream and whisky while I run you a bath. Or you can call your parents. Whatever you want.” And when she was settled, Gabriel would reach out and make some calls of his own. 

She’d been entirely right to take this to the civil authorities but that didn’t mean that Starfleet security couldn’t assist. Gabriel wanted Simon found quickly and hoped that they would be able to identify some root-cause behind what had happened, something that could be treated or he could be helped with. Whatever happened though, he knew that his role was in supporting Daisy however much he might want to intervene more directly. Reaching down, he carefully scooped Euan up into his arms and said a quiet prayer to whoever might be listening that they were are all safe somewhere he could keep a watch over them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure where this came from and I hope it doesn't treat the subject matter too lightly.
> 
> As ever, I'd love to hear your take on it here or on twitter @LHA_again  
> Lx


End file.
